


Time loop

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: С Алека хватит.- Ты выиграл, - шепчет он, сидя на полу и опираясь спиной о стену склепа. Он трет пальцы друг об друга, пытаясь стряхнуть покрывающий их пепел. Его взгляд прикован к постаменту и лежащей на нем сфере. Алеку сложно поверить, что такая маленькая вещица может быть причиной столь большого горя.- Я перепробовал все, - Алек опускает взгляд на свои руки. Раньше он бы заплакал, но сейчас у него уже не осталось слез. Он выплакал их все. – Так что ты выиграл.





	Time loop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591188) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



**(1)**  
  
Алека выдергивает из сна припев из песни Бейонсе _‘Crazy in Love’_ , которым надрывается телефон Магнуса.  
  
Маг ворочается, просыпаясь, и поднимает голову с груди Алека, куда, конечно же, пускал слюни всю ночь. Отвратительно, но, похоже, это то, с чем приходится мириться в отношениях.  
  
\- Блядь, - шипит Магнус, пытаясь нашарить вибрирующий на прикроватной тумбочке мобильник и чуть не падая с кровати в процессе. Наконец, ему удается схватить телефон и гневно провести пальцем по экрану. – КТО СМЕЕТ БЕСПОКОИТЬ ВЕРХОВНОГО МАГА БРУКЛИНА?!  
  
Громкость его голоса усилена магией, и губы Алека растягиваются в ухмылке. Он готов поспорить: кто бы ни был на том конце линии, прямо сейчас верховный маг вряд ли сможет его впечатлить – с взлохмаченными со сна волосами и дорожками слюней на лице.  
  
\- Какого черта, Даниэль, ты вообще представляешь, который сейчас час?  
  
Алек тоже не в курсе. Быстрый взгляд на часы в другом конце комнаты сообщает ему, что сейчас четверть седьмого утра. Конечно, не самая рань, в которую ему когда-либо доводилось вставать, но ведь сегодня суббота. Они планировали провести свой выходной в постели за едой и просмотром дешевых реалити-шоу. И, предположительно, большим количеством секса.  
  
Вот теперь ему тоже хочется наорать на этого Даниэля.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно! – Рявкает Магнус в трубку, плюхаясь обратно на кровать и практически полностью утопая в ворохе подушек. – Достану я тебе сегодня этот дурацкий артефакт. Будешь мне должен.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбрасывает вызов и кидает телефон обратно на тумбочку. Алек уверен, что слышал, как один из фальшивых камней отвалился от усеянного стразами корпуса и укатился куда-то на пол.  
  
Магнус оскорбленно фыркает, словно терпеть не может иметь дело со всякими придурками с утра пораньше.  
  
\- Полагаю, провести день в постели нам не удастся? – Интересуется Алек, повернувшись на бок, чтобы взглянуть на Магнуса.  
  
\- Боюсь, что да, дорогой, - будучи королевой драмы, удрученно вздыхает маг. – Похоже, некоторые люди не способны уловить смысл такого понятия, как выходной, и упорствуют в своем желании осложнить мне жизнь.  
  
\- Это был клиент?  
  
\- Вообще-то, маг, - хмурится Магнус. – _Несовершеннолетний_ маг. Ему нужна моя помощь, чтобы забрать один артефакт из семейного склепа. Полагаю, защитные чары слишком сложны для него. Только настоящий специалист, знающий толк в великом искусстве охранных заклинаний, способен безопасно извлечь этот артефакт.  
  
\- Вовсе необязательно так скромничать, - невозмутимо произносит Алек.  
  
Магнус на это лишь ухмыляется.  
  
\- Хочешь пойти со мной? Мы превратим это в приключение.  


  
*******************************

  
  
  
Сам принадлежащий семье Даниэля склеп не защищен, чары лежат только на артефакте, так что проблем с тем, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, у них нет. Усыпальница богато украшена – пожалуй, даже вычурно – а за саркофагами, как им и сказали, спрятан потайной ход, ведущий на нижние уровни. Вся гробница буквально завалена свитками и магическими приборами. Должно быть, семья мага приобщалась к темным искусствам не одно поколение – но сейчас они пришли сюда лишь за единственной вещью.  
  
Это шар. Не очень большой – он бы без проблем уместился у Алека в ладони. На его золотой поверхности переливаются и движутся сами по себе черные блестящие маслянистые знаки, Алеку эти символы не знакомы. Они с Магнусом встают у постамента, на котором артефакт расположен, пока не касаясь его.  
  
На нем что-то написано мелкими буквами, и Алек наклоняется, чтобы прочесть.  
  
\- Vincere timorem in maximo, - произносит он, хмуря брови в раздумье. – _“Преодолей свой величайший страх”_?  
  
Магнус кивает, выражая похвалу его знаниям латыни. Алек на это лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
Никто из них не замечает, как поверхность шара подергивается рябью и движется вслед за Алеком, когда тот отходит, уступая Магнусу место для работы.  
  
Пока Магнус колдует над защитными заклинаниями, Алек развлекает себя, осматривая бесконечные ряды полок с различными предметами.  
  
Алек не уверен, что действительно _чувствует_ , как что-то происходит, но, кажется, так и есть. По спине пробегает сильная дрожь, и он тут же оглядывается на мага.  
  
\- Что-то не так, - шипит Магнус, не прекращая попыток обуздать силу заклинания. Алек видит, как она пульсирует, будто искажающие воздух волны жара. Они исходят от артефакта, над которым Магнус все еще держит ладони. Похоже, он не может их убрать.  
  
\- Магнус! – Кричит ему Алек. Он хочет сказать, чтобы тот бросил шар и бежал, но уже слишком поздно. Из сферы вырывается вспышка магии и света, достаточно сильная, чтобы отбросить Алека назад, впечатывая в противоположную стену склепа.  
  
Стряхнув нахлынувшее головокружение, нефилим вскакивает на ноги и бежит к магу. Магнус стоит на коленях у постамента, на котором по-прежнему лежит артефакт, нетронутый и неповрежденный перевернувшим весь склеп энергетическим взрывом.  
  
Алек падает на колени рядом с Магнусом. Тот смотрит на свои ладони и, когда Алек протягивает к ним руку, уворачивается от прикосновения.  
  
\- Магнус, что…  
  
Алек так и не заканчивает предложение, слова застревают у него в горле. Ладони Магнуса меняются прямо на глазах, гладкая кожа с каждой секундой все сильнее покрывается морщинами и трескается. Эффект расползается выше по рукам, охватывая все его тело. И прежде чем Алек осознает, что произошло, на него смотрит сморщенное и иссохшее от старости лицо возлюбленного. В его глазах, в его красивых кошачьих глазах плещется ужас, а через секунду их заволакивает белая пелена. Его черные волосы постепенно окрашиваются в серый, затем становятся белоснежными и, наконец, выпадают. Магнус выглядит именно так, как должен в свои четыреста лет.  
  
\- Александр… - Произносит Магнус скрипучим голосом и тянется к Алеку дрожащей рукой. Тот подхватывает его, когда он теряет равновесие. Алек слишком шокирован, чтобы предпринять что-либо кроме попыток дышать, с каждым ударом сердца в его груди расцветает паника. Магнус стареет прямо у него на глазах.  
  
Все длится не более тридцати секунд, а затем сердце Алека разбивается на мелкие осколки, когда Магнус умирает, рассыпаясь пылью в его руках.  


  
*******************************

  
  
Алек сидит на кровати в лофте Магнуса, уставившись на голую стену, не в состоянии что-либо делать из-за охватившего его оцепенения. Он понятия не имеет, как добрался сюда. Вроде бы в какой-то момент он позвонил Иззи, но что было потом, он не помнит.  
  
Магнус мертв.  
  
Алек не понимает толком, что именно произошло в гробнице. Другие маги займутся изучением артефакта, чтобы то, что случилось с ними, не повторилось с кем-нибудь еще.  
  
Ему плевать.  
  
Он просто хочет, чтобы Магнус вернулся.  
  
Алек опускает взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки и, заметив под ногтями пепел, забывает, как дышать. Там в склепе его всего покрыло пылью, вызывая удушье, когда он от удивления сделал вдох. Это Магнус. Это прах _Магнуса_. К горлу подступает тошнота, он бежит в ванную, где прощается со скудным содержимым своего желудка. После чего забирается в душ и под жесткими струями воды трет кожу почти до крови, пытаясь смыть с себя чужие останки.  
  
Закончив, он мокрый и голый, дрожа от вечерней прохлады, плетется обратно к кровати. Уже почти полночь. Алеку не хочется ни о чем думать, хочется просто свернуться клубком на постели и вдыхать оставшийся на подушках аромат сандала.  
  
Слезы текут ручьем, грудь сдавливает в безобразных, неистовых, сотрясающих все его существо рыданиях. Перед тем как погрузиться в беспамятство, Алек еще успевает подумать, что теперь-то он понимает, почему некоторые люди умирают от разбитого сердца.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(2)**  
  
_‘Got me lookin’ so crazy right now, your love's got me lookin’ so crazy right now’_  
  
Алек просыпается рывком, следом с его груди резко подрывается Магнус, ударяясь головой о подбородок Алека с такой силой, что у того клацают зубы.  
  
\- Блядь, - шипит Магнус, потирая ушибленный затылок, и призывает с прикроватного столика телефон. Затем злобно тычет пальцем в экран. – КТО СМЕЕТ БЕСПОКОИТЬ ВЕРХОВНОГО МАГА БРУКЛИНА?!  
  
Алек моргает, все, на что он способен в данный момент, – это просто дышать.  
  
\- Какого черта, Даниэль, ты вообще представляешь, который сейчас час?  
  
_Подождите, что?_  
  
Вот теперь Алек полностью проснулся. Он смотрит на часы, и они, конечно же, показывают четверть седьмого утра.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно! – Рычит Магнус, вновь вытягиваясь на кровати. – Достану я тебе сегодня этот дурацкий артефакт. Будешь мне должен.  
  
Затем он кидает телефон обратно на столик (и да, Алек совершенно точно слышит, как один из камней падает куда-то на пол) и поворачивается к Алеку, чтобы сказать что-нибудь колкое.  
  
\- Что случилось? – Вместо этого обеспокоенно спрашивает он, когда замечает, какое у Алека выражение лица. – Почему ты так на меня смотришь? У меня на лице что-то?  
  
В коротком, лающем смешке, что издает Алек, слишком явственно слышится отчаяние. Он хватает Магнуса за плечи и, притянув изумленного мага к себе, целует его со всей любовью, на которую способен. Магнус удивлен сперва, но уже через секунду охотно ему отвечает.  
  
\- Ничего, - шепчет Алек, когда они отстраняются – раскрасневшиеся, запыхавшиеся и счастливые. – Просто приснился плохой сон.  
  
Магнус мурлычет что-то успокаивающее, а затем наклоняется и целует его снова.

  
*******************************

  
  
Пару часов спустя Алек испытывает худшее дежавю в своей жизни, когда Магнус умирает в его объятиях, оставляя с горстью пепла в ладонях.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(4)**  
  
\- Кажется, я застрял во временной петле.  
  
Ну, это _точно_ не то, что Магнус ожидал услышать, когда закончил разговаривать по телефону.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Алек трет лицо, сдавливая глазницы основаниями ладоней до тех пор, пока под закрытыми веками не начинают плясать цветные круги.  
  
\- Это уже четвертый раз, когда я просыпаюсь от звонка Даниэля. Четвертый раз я переживаю этот день. Снова и снова.  
  
Магнус собирается спросить Алека – это что, шутка? Но когда парень убирает ладони от лица, все слова застревают у него в горле. Алек не похож на того, кто шутит. Он выглядит совершенно _разбитым_ , будто постарел за одну ночь лет на десять. Он тянется к Магнусу дрожащими руками, касается его лица, груди, плеч. Его прикосновения робкие, неуверенные, словно он сомневается, что Магнус реален.  
  
\- Расскажи мне, - просит Магнус, в его голосе нет и следа веселья.  


*******************************

  
  
Когда Алек заканчивает свой рассказ, Магнус хмурится.  
  
\- Так что именно провоцирует новый виток?  
  
Алек смотрит на него впервые с того момента, как начал говорить, - до этого его взгляд упирался в стену или потолок, отказываясь обращаться к Магнусу.  
  
\- Ты мне веришь?  
  
В его голосе удивление мешается с облегчением, и Магнус ласково касается ладонью его щеки.  
  
\- Конечно, я тебе верю, - говорит он. – Случались и более странные вещи.  
  
Алек не уверен, хочет ли он знать, что может быть более странным, чем переживать снова и снова день, когда погибает твой возлюбленный.  
  
\- Насколько я могу судить, цикл обнуляется в полночь. Иногда я уже сплю в это время, но даже если нет – я просто опять просыпаюсь в шесть утра.  
  
\- И я всегда мертв к этому моменту.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Алек, его лицо перекашивает от горя при воспоминании о том, как Магнус рассыпается пылью в его руках. – Мы идем в склеп, и ты умираешь.  
  
\- Ну, тогда это легко, - Магнус дергает плечом и откидывается на подушки – они все еще лежат в кровати. – Мы просто не пойдем. Мы не будем трогать артефакт, и круг прервется.  


*******************************

  
  
Вселенная находит другой способ восстановить ход судьбы. Когда они выходят вечером на прогулку, на них нападают последователи Валентина. Алек ранен в живот и очень быстро истекает кровью, но он этого даже не замечает. Все его внимание сосредоточено на Магнусе, которого он держит в своих объятиях. Ему проткнули грудь мечом серафима. Магнус сжимает руку Алека скользкой от крови ладонью, и силы постепенно покидают его. Губы его тоже пятнает кровь, пока он шепчет Алеку, что все будет хорошо.  
  
Магнус умирает. Алек теряет сознание из-за потери крови через минуту или две.  
  
И просыпается под голос Бейонсе.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(7)**  
  
\- Думаю, я как-то активировал артефакт, - произносит Алек после того, как описывает Магнусу ситуацию – _снова_. – Vincere timorem in maximo - преодолей свой величайший страх, - он качает головой и делает глоток чая, который ему приготовил Магнус, когда он не смог перестать дрожать. – Но я понятия не имею, что бы это могло быть.  
  
Магнус лишь хмыкает в ответ, все еще переваривая тот факт, что через пару часов он, скорее всего, будет мертв.  
  
Алек прекрасно осознает, как много у него страхов и комплексов. Он просто не знает, который из них величайший. Страх потерять семью, страх стать причиной разочарования, страх, что он окажется недостаточно хорош. И даже если бы он мог определить, какой конкретно страх выбрал артефакт, как можно перестать бояться провала? Как ему вообще все это исправить?  
  
\- Это я виноват, - Алек аккуратно ставит хрупкую чашку на кофейный столик, боясь уронить ее, так сильно дрожат его руки. Он не хочет сломать что-нибудь еще. – Я убил тебя.  
  
\- Нет, Александр, - Магнус притягивает его к себе, и Алек охотно поддается, с губ его срывается печальный стон. Магнус обнимает его за плечи обеими руками, и Алек делает глубокий вдох, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. – Дорогой, ты никак не мог об этом знать. Я был там и никак не отреагировал, значит, это была хорошо скрытая, неуловимая магия. Я должен был заметить такую ловушку издалека. Так что твоей вины в этом столько же, сколько и моей.  
  
\- Но расплачиваешься за это только ты, - Алек закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением живого, теплого, невредимого Магнуса, твердостью его тела, так отличающейся от того облака удушливой пыли, что рассыпалось в его объятиях.  
  
\- Нет, - произносит Магнус, - тебе, любимый, выпала участь гораздо хуже. Даже представить себе не могу, как буду терять тебя снова и снова.  
  
Они какое-то время молчат, Алек нежится в объятиях Магнуса. Он хочет остаться на этом диване навечно, но знает, что рано или поздно судьба найдет способ вырвать Магнуса из его рук.  
  
\- Нам нужно пойти в склеп.  
  
Алек издает протестующий звук.  
  
\- Нет, я серьезно, - Магнус выпускает Алека из объятий, и тому ничего не остается, кроме как отстраниться и взглянуть на него. – Если артефакт убивает меня, то я должен изучить его и попытаться как можно больше о нем узнать. Чтобы ты смог рассказать мне – в следующий раз – есть ли какой-нибудь способ разорвать петлю с помощью магии.  
  
\- Но ты умрешь.  
  
\- Насколько я понял, умру я в любом случае – пойду я туда или нет, - Магнус печально ему улыбается. – Но, может быть, в этот раз я смогу найти способ остановить все это и уберечь тебя от последующих страданий.  


*******************************

  
  
Им ничего не удается выяснить.  
  
Магия сферы атакует их, как только они проникают в склеп, и Магнус умирает, так и не успев начать исследование. Будто она знала их намерения, знала, что они пришли сюда с надеждой разрушить заклинание.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(12)**  
  
Когда начинает звонить телефон, Алек выхватывает его из рук Магнуса и со всей силы швыряет об стену, разбивая устройство на сотню осколков.  
  
\- Алек, какого черта? – Магнус больше не выглядит сонным, несмотря на то, что проснулся всего пару секунд назад. К счастью в его голосе больше удивления, чем гнева.  
  
\- Ненавижу эту гребаную песню.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(14)**  
  
Алек уговаривает Магнуса провести весь день в постели. Он надеется, что с ними все будет в порядке, если им не придется покидать квартиру.  
  
Секс помогает Алеку забыться. Если он и цепляется за Магнуса слишком отчаянно, тот ничего не говорит. Поцелуи Алека страстные, голодные, словно он никак не может насытиться. В какой-то момент маг даже шутит, что ему следует приберечь немного сил на потом, но Алек не отвечает. Он не уверен, что это “потом” у них вообще будет.  
  
И его нет.  
  
Они остаются дома, да, но это ничего не меняет. Пока они ничем не заняты, Магнус выполняет кое-какую работу для своих клиентов, исследования и еще там что-то. Но призвав то, что должно было быть низшей демонической сущностью, он понимает, что предоставивший ему заклинание призыва клиент его обманул.  
  
Это высший демон, слишком сильный, чтобы Магнус смог справиться с ним без предварительной подготовки. Когда демон возвращается в свое измерение, он утягивает Магнуса с собой.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(17)**  
  
\- Какого…  
  
У мага нет возможности закончить предложение, его отбрасывает ударом в сторону. Входная дверь стукается об стену с таким грохотом, что он сначала принимает его за звук выстрела. Пока он борется с нахлынувшим головокружением, чужие руки грубо хватают его за ворот и вздергивают с пола.  
  
Его с силой впечатывают спиной в стену, от чего боль отдается эхом во всем теле, и, вот черт, к горлу прижимается светящееся белое лезвие.  
  
\- Даниэль, верно? – Выплевывает, словно яд, держащий его за грудки нефилим. Вся его поза так и кричит магу – “опасность”. Кажется, парень готов напасть при малейшей возможности, словно дикий зверь. – Нам с тобой нужно кое-что обсудить.  
  
\- Как пожелаешь, чувак.  
  
Даниэль не из тех, кто любит играть с огнем.  
  
\- Несколько часов назад ты позвонил Верховному магу и попросил его помочь с защитными чарами, наложенными на хранящийся в твоем семейном склепе артефакт, - произносит сумеречный охотник. – Расскажи мне все, что ты о нем знаешь.  
  
\- Зачем? Что-то случилось? – растерянно спрашивает Даниэль. – Где Бейн?  
  
Охотник не отвечает, лишь бросает короткий взгляд на свои руки, и только теперь Даниэль замечает, что они покрыты пеплом. На самом деле, он выглядит так, будто катался в пыли, вся его одежда тоже в ней испачкана.  
  
\- Он мертв, - выдыхает, наконец, нефилим сквозь сжатые зубы, будто каждое слово причиняет ему физическую боль. – Твой артефакт убил его. Так что сейчас ты должен рассказать мне, что это и как его остановить.  
  
\- Как его остановить? – Повторяет Даниэль, и, похоже, это неправильный ответ, потому что ангельский клинок сильнее прижимается к его горлу. – Послушай, парень, я ничего не знаю! – Даниэль еще никогда в жизни не говорил так быстро. – Моя семья годами собирала артефакты и магические вещицы. Это всего лишь один из множества наших склепов, ясно? Мы потихоньку перебираем их все, но я понятия не имею, что находится и в половине из них! Вот почему я попросил Бейна снять защитное заклинание – чтобы я смог понять, как эта штука работает!  
  
После этого признания нефилим, наконец, отпускает его и убирает лезвие. Даниэль касается горла дрожащей рукой. Пальцы становятся влажными от крови, он только теперь ощущает порез на своей коже.  
  
Он хочет спросить охотника – он что, спятил, раз пытается нарушить Соглашения – но парень уже ушел.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(21)**  
  
\- Сколько раз ты видел, как я умираю?  
  
Голос у Магнуса тихий, словно он боится услышать ответ. Алек только что закончил рассказывать ему про временную петлю – с каждым разом делать это становится все труднее и труднее.  
  
\- Я уже сбился со счета.  
  
Это ложь. Алек прекрасно знает, что видел смерть Магнуса уже двадцать раз, и до того как закончится этот день, счет перевалит за двадцать один.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(24)**  
  
\- Я так больше не могу, - задыхаясь, произносит Алек, как только Магнус заканчивает разговор с Даниэлем и бросает телефон на столик.  
  
\- Не можешь что, дорогой? – Магнус смотрит обеспокоенно. Ему не нравятся проскальзывающие в голосе Алека интонации.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти, - Алек вскакивает с постели и начинает натягивать на себя вещи, которые оставил на одном из стульев, когда они укладывались спать.  
  
\- Александр?  
  
Алек оглядывается через плечо и замечает на лице Магнуса замешательство, опасение и боль. Он не понимает, почему Алек так себя ведет, особенно после столь бесподобной ночи. Нечестно со стороны Алека вот так его наказывать.  
  
\- Прости, - произносит он и наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Магнуса короткий, но нежный поцелуй. – Мне просто нужно проветриться. Я объясню тебе все, когда вернусь, хорошо?  
  
Магнус открывает рот, словно хочет что-то возразить, но тут же закрывает его обратно. Кивнув, он сжимает ладонь Алека, и Алек сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

  
*******************************

  
Алек болтается без цели несколько часов. Просто переставляет одну ногу за другой до тех пор, пока не оказывается далеко от квартиры Магнуса, а утро не сменяет полдень. Он знает, что через пару часов Магнус отправится в склеп – с Алеком или без него.  
  
Наконец, он останавливается у подножия Крайслер-билдинг* и смотрит вверх.  
  
Алек уверен, что сойдет с ума раньше, чем разорвет временную петлю. Сколько еще раз ему придется смотреть, как Магнус умирает, прежде чем он окончательно свихнется? И не важно, что он знает об этом заранее – каждый раз ему в сердце словно вгоняют кинжал. Он думал о том, чтобы не ходить в склеп, уйти на целый день и не видеть его смерть, но он не может этого сделать. Не имеет значения, насколько сильную боль ему это причиняет – он просто не в состоянии отвергнуть руки Магнуса, когда тот тянется к нему, обращаясь в пыль. Он не хочет, чтобы Магнус умирал в одиночестве, даже если никто кроме Алека об этом не помнит.  
  
Симптом безумия – делать одно и то же снова и снова, ожидая иного результата.  
  
Может, Бейонсе знает что-то, чего не знает Алек.  
  
Может, он уже спятил.  
  
Алек достает из кармана телефон, заходит в лифт и нажимает кнопку верхнего этажа Крайслер-билдинг. Добравшись туда, активирует руну невидимости – ни к чему пугать примитивных. Теперь ему достаточно всего пары рун, чтобы открыть обычно запертые двери, и Алек оказывается на крыше.  
  
Он звонит Магнусу.  
  
\- Дорогой, - когда Магнус отвечает спустя всего два гудка, голос у него взволнованный. – Где ты?  
  
\- Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, - сообщает ему Алек. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, почему я ушел.  
  
Он начинает с самого начала. Рассказывает Магнусу про телефонный звонок от Даниэля, про склеп и артефакт, про его смерть, про то, что был вынужден переживать ее множество раз. Он ничего не утаивает.  
  
Магнус молчит все это время. Алек знает, что он ему верит. Он всегда ему верит.  
  
\- Александр, - наконец, произносит Магнус после повисшего в воздухе молчания. – Я слышу через трубку, как дует ветер. Где ты?  
  
Алек делает вдох и перебирается через ограждение.  
  
\- Три недели, Магнус, - продолжает он. – Все три недели, что мне приходилось снова и снова проживать один и тот же день, я не пробовал только одно, чтобы разорвать петлю.  
  
\- Нет, - произносит Магнус испуганно. Алек знает, что маг умен – он уже догадался, что Алек собирается сделать. – Пожалуйста, Александр, не делай этого.  
  
\- Я должен это остановить, - шепчет Алек, вставая на голову гигантского орла, украшающего край крыши. – Худшее, что может случиться, - я снова проснусь и ты не вспомнишь о том, что случилось. Но если это сработает… ты будешь спасен.  
  
\- Худшее, что может случиться? – Зло шипит в трубку Магнус. – Я скажу тебе, что является худшим для меня! Ты оставишь меня одного после того, как пожертвуешь ради меня своей жизнью! И это при том, что моя смерть даже не окончательна!  
  
\- Я не собираюсь ждать, когда она станет окончательной, - возражает Алек. – Я не собираюсь рисковать тем, что петля может разорваться уже после того, как ты умрешь.  
  
\- И ты решил сделать это? – Голос у Магнуса срывается, и по шуму машин на том конце линии, Алек понимает, что он тоже на улице. Возможно, осматривает крыши близлежащих домов, в надежде найти там Алека. – Ты позвонил мне, чтобы сообщить, что собираешься убить себя в обмен на мою жизнь? Это твоя версия прощальной записки? Так нечестно, Александр.  
  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты считал меня самоубийцей, если это сработает. Я не хотел оставлять тебя без объяснений, заставляя гадать, что же со мной случилось, - Алек бросает взгляд вниз, грудь сдавливает от тоски. Ветер хлещет его, треплет одежду, спутывает волосы. – Прости меня. Я никогда не хотел делать тебе больно.  
  
\- Так _не делай_ , - задыхаясь, срывающимся голосом произносит Магнус, а затем его тон меняется на умоляющий. – Пожалуйста, любимый, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я знаю, мы сможем. Возможно, потребуется еще несколько попыток, но ты и я – одна из версий меня – мы найдем решение. Тебе не нужно этого делать.  
  
Алек не уверен, что сможет вынести еще несколько “его версий”.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - у Магнуса осипший голос, и Алеку становится жутко. Он никогда еще не слышал в нем столько отчаяния, столько боли. Никто и _никогда_ не должен был вынуждать Магнуса просить, и Алек – тот, кто заставил его это делать.  
  
\- Магнус, - тихо зовет Алек, пытаясь привлечь внимание мага, но тот не слышит его, продолжая умолять. – Магнус!  
  
\- Что? – наконец, отзывается он хрипло, и Алек на секунду закрывает глаза. Сердце сжимается от боли, когда он слышит в его голосе обиду.  
  
Он знает, что это нечестно – то, что он собирается сказать. Он знает, что этим лишь причинит Магнусу еще больше боли, если ему все же удастся разорвать петлю, но он просто не может умереть, не сказав ему правду.  
  
А если петля начнется сначала, Магнус об этом даже не вспомнит.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Он впервые говорит ему это.  
  
\- Александр… - С трудом произносит Магнус, когда к нему возвращается голос, но Алек уже жмет на кнопку, сбрасывая вызов, затем бросает телефон за спину, где тот разбивается об крышу.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и шагает вперед.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(25)**  
  
Алек просыпается в шесть пятнадцать утра под песню Бейонсе и тихие ругательства Магнуса.  
  
Он поворачивается на бок и кричит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(27)**  
  
Алек покидает квартиру, как только Магнус отвечает на звонок, и больше не возвращается. Он не берет с собой телефон и уезжает на автобусе из города. В полночь петля начинает новый виток, и он не желает знать, что убило Магнуса на этот раз.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(29)**  
  
Он говорит Магнусу, что ему нужно отлучиться по делам, прежде чем они отправятся в гробницу. Ложь дается теперь гораздо легче. Алек идет туда один и, встав напротив артефакта, долго сверлит его глазами.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? – Спрашивает он, ожидая, что сфера как-нибудь отреагирует, но ничего не происходит. Ей абсолютно безразличны его страдания. Ее блестящая черно-золотая поверхность не меняется, продолжая мягко мерцать в тусклом свете.  
  
Он берет ее с подставки, и она оказывается вовсе не такой, как он ожидал. Он думал, что она будет холодной и скользкой, но она теплая. Кожу покалывает от исходящей изнутри силы.  
  
Алек пытается ее разбить, рассечь лезвием серафима до тех пор, пока руки не начинают болеть настолько, что не в силах больше держать рукоять меча. Сфера по-прежнему выглядит нетронутой, на ней нет ни единой царапины. Тогда он пытается ее сжечь, нанеся руну на постамент и устроив пожар в гробнице, но это ничего не меняет.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(31)**  
  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
Алек сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати Иззи. Он не смотрит ей в глаза, просто не в состоянии это сделать после того, как закончил свой рассказ. Он не знает, поверила ли она, но она ему нужна. Ему необходимо почувствовать чью-то близость, и это не может быть Магнус – он уже превратился в пыль на его одежде.  
  
Он ощущает, как прогибается под ней постель, и через мгновение Иззи садится с ним рядом на край кровати. Она начинает перебирать его волосы, и он, вздохнув, чуть склоняется на бок, прижимаясь головой к ее обнаженному бедру. Ее кожа очень теплая. Она уже собиралась ложиться спать, когда он вломился к ней в комнату. На ней только трусы и футболка, мокрые волосы собраны в неаккуратный пучок. Алеку не раз доводилось видеть сестру и в меньшем количестве одежды. Черная футболка ей слишком велика и сползает с одного плеча, Алек узнает в ней одну из своих рубашек.  
  
\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю? – Спрашивает Иззи. Он утвердительно хмыкает, не отрывая взгляда от стоящих на ночном столике электронных часов. Через несколько минут настанет полночь. – Я думаю, что петля не прервется до тех пор, пока ты не встретишься лицом к лицу со своим самым большим страхом.  
  
\- Это я уже понял, - признается он, - я просто не знаю, который из них мне нужно преодолеть.  
  
\- Ну… Ты провел все эти дни, пытаясь спасти Магнуса, - произносит она задумчиво. – Может быть, пора прекратить попытки.  
  
Он резко поднимает голову, заставляя ее вздрогнуть и отдернуть руку.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Твой страх. Я знаю, что ты не особо переживаешь из-за собственной смерти, никто из нас не боится умереть. И это не может быть связано с семьей, потому что мы не принимаем активного участия в происходящих событиях. Единственная постоянная – это смерть Магнуса.  
  
\- Так значит, я боюсь, что он умрет? – Спрашивает Алек. – Это бессмысленно. Я уже раз тридцать видел, как он умирает. И это каждый раз причиняет боль, но как оно должно мне помочь преодолеть свой страх?  
  
\- Думаю, - медленно тянет она, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, - это каким-то образом связано с его бессмертием.  
  
И до того, как она успевает пояснить свою мысль, часы бьют двенадцать и петля начинает новый виток.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(32)**  
  
Однако в словах Иззи есть смысл.  
  
Их с Магнусом отношения все еще только строятся. Проблема бессмертия отложена на время, но в глубине души она до сих пор не дает ему покоя. Он понимает, что Магнус переживет его, что отведенный ему жизненный срок – ничто по сравнению с длительностью жизни мага.  
  
Так что да, Алек все это знает.  
  
Чего он не знает, так это что же именно страшит его больше всего. Может быть, мысль о том, что он оставит Магнуса одного, когда умрет (в этом случае его выходка с Крайслер-билдинг выглядит особенно жестокой). Или понимание, что спустя пару сотен лет Магнус даже не вспомнит его имя. Может быть, поэтому он не чувствует, что его жизнь имеет большое значение.  
  
Возможно, Иззи права. Если он сдастся, если перестанет бороться и будет жить своей жизнью, то постепенно петля разорвется.  
  
Но он не уверен, что сможет это сделать. Позволить событиям идти своим чередом. Не пытаться изменить неизбежное.  
  
  
Дать Магнусу умереть.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(34)**  
  
В этот раз Магнуса убивает демон шакс, застав его врасплох, – примерно так же, как это случилось с Рагнором. Он истекает кровью у Алека на руках, порез на его горле слишком глубокий, все заканчивается уже через несколько секунд.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(35)**  
  
Заклинание срабатывает неправильно, оборачиваясь против Магнуса и мгновенно останавливая его сердце.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(36)**  
  
Самый примитивный способ уйти из жизни, по мнению Алека. Сбившая его машина скрылась с места аварии.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(37)**  
  
С Алека _хватит_.  
  
\- Ты выиграл, - шепчет он, сидя на полу и опираясь спиной о стену склепа. Он трет пальцы друг об друга, пытаясь стряхнуть покрывающий их пепел. Его взгляд прикован к постаменту и лежащей на нем сфере. Алеку сложно поверить, что такая маленькая вещица может быть причиной столь большого горя.  
  
\- Я перепробовал все, - Алек опускает взгляд на свои руки. Раньше он бы заплакал, но сейчас у него уже не осталось слез. Он выплакал их все. – Так что ты выиграл.  
  
Он перестает бороться.  


________________________________________

  
  
  
**(40)**  
  
\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – Отбросив телефон, спрашивает Магнус. – У меня на лице что-то?  
  
Они лежат друг напротив друга. Вытянув руку, Алек ладонью обхватывает Магнуса за шею и тянет к себе для поцелуя. Такое неторопливое, нежное прикосновение. Алек прикусывает его нижнюю губу, терзает легонько зубами, а затем углубляет поцелуй. Магнус издает довольный и счастливый стон, Алек с удовольствием бы слушал этот звук всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
\- Не то чтобы я жаловался, - с усмешкой произносит Магнус, когда они отстраняются, - но с чего это вдруг?  
  
Алек прижимает ладонь к его немного колючей щеке. Они так близко друг к другу, что он чувствует теплое дыхание Магнуса на своих губах, и кажется таким естественным – вновь сократить разделяющее их расстояние и поцеловать.  
  
Он скользит взглядом по лицу Магнуса, запоминая его взлохмаченные волосы, все еще сонный взгляд, крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Алек, и в этот раз признание дается ему легко, давно уже нужно было его сделать. Он произносит эти слова не в первый раз (нет, уже нет), но Магнус слышит их впервые.  
  
Глаза Магнуса распахиваются, и его дыхание сбивается, а Алек думает, что это потрясенное выражение лица магу очень идет. Вряд ли на свете есть много вещей, которые все еще способны его удивить.  
  
\- Ты не обязан отвечать, - добавляет Алек после повисшего молчания. Он не врет. Он знает, что для Магнуса это тяжело. Он уже любил раньше, и это каждый раз разбивало ему сердце. Магнус всегда так внимателен к нему, уважает его личное пространство, позволяет ему задавать темп и диктовать условия в их отношениях. Алек хочет отплатить ему тем же и не заставлять делать то, что ему не нравится. – Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Алек действительно не ждет ответа, поэтому для него становится неожиданностью, когда Магнус толкает его, заваливая на спину. Он и глазом моргнуть не успевает, как тот уже сидит на нем верхом, склоняясь для поцелуя. И Алек позволяет ему (разве может он отказать?), давая возможность исследовать свой рот.  
  
Когда маг отстраняется, в его зелено-золотых глазах светится счастье, любовь и еще столько эмоций, что у Алека перехватывает дыхание.  


*******************************

  
  
Они опаздывают. Обычно они приходят в гробницу ближе к вечеру, но сейчас уже почти полночь. Разумеется, они отвлеклись на решение более важных задач. Объяснялись в своих чувствах и занимались любовью сразу после этого.  
  
Перед тем как зайти в склеп Алек останавливается, мягко толкает Магнуса к стене и целует так, что у того искры сыплются из глаз. Сначала напористо, но постепенно сбавляя темп, пока поцелуй не становится томным и ласковым – нежное касание, демонстрирующее не страсть и желание, а любовь и привязанность.  
  
\- Да что с тобой сегодня? – Улыбаясь, спрашивает Магнус, когда они отстраняются. Его губы касаются щеки Алека, согревая ее теплым дыханием.  
  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Алек, чуть сильнее сжимая Магнуса в своих объятиях. – Просто я устал тратить время попусту.  
  
\- Дорогой, - смеется Магнус, когда они, держась за руки и крепко сцепив пальцы, заходят в склеп, - у нас с тобой есть все время этого мира.  
  
Алек лишь утвердительно хмыкает. Не то чтобы это не было правдой.  


*******************************

  
  
Магнус поднимает руки над сферой, и Алек готовится к тому, что должно сейчас произойти.  
  
Ничто из того, что он предпринимал весь прошедший месяц, не смогло этого изменить. Ничто не способно предотвратить неизбежную смерть, забирающую у него Магнуса под конец этого дня. Алек устал бороться с судьбой, устал испытывать удачу, выступать в роли Сизифа, пытаясь совершить невозможное.  
  
Все, чего он хочет сейчас, - это держать Магнуса в своих объятиях. Просыпаться, зная, что маг снова цел и невредим, даже если это всего на один день. Снова и снова повторять те три слова, от которых лицо Магнуса озаряется счастьем.  
  
\- Ха, - бормочет Магнус себе под нос, - странно.  
  
Совсем не то, чего ожидал Алек.  
  
\- Что? – Хмурит он брови, гадая, какой смертельный сценарий разыграется перед ним в этот раз. Он не помнит, чтобы подобное случалось раньше.  
  
\- Похоже, Даниэль перепутал артефакты, - и, не давая Алеку возможности возразить, Магнус протягивает руку и берет сферу с подставки. – На этом нет никаких защитных чар, вообще ни следа магии. Даже если и было что-то, оно уже давным-давно испарилось.  
  
Алеку кажется, что у него сердце останавливается.  
  
\- Александр?  
  
\- Мне нужно на воздух, - задыхаясь, произносит Алек, затем резко разворачивается, спотыкаясь, взбирается вверх по лестнице и дальше, минуя верхнее помещение, выходит из склепа. Выбравшись наружу, он хватает ртом воздух, но это вовсе не помогает ему успокоиться. Все, что он слышит, - рев собственной крови в ушах. Ему нечем дышать, и он падает на колени, впиваясь пальцами в мокрую траву.  
  
\- Шшш, - тихий шепот у уха заглушает барабанный бой, а рука, что обнимает за плечи, такая теплая, сильная, _живая_. – Все в порядке, любимый. Все хорошо.  
  
Магнус явно не понимает, что с ним случилось, и, похоже, такой Алек пугает его до чертиков.  
  
\- Который сейчас час? – Алек зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь заставить свои легкие дышать нормально. Это просто смешно, даже новорожденные младенцы знают, как это делается, почему у него ничего не получается?  
  
Магнус хмурится, но достает из кармана телефон и активирует экран.  
  
\- Пять минут после полуночи. А что?  
  
Алек слышит резкий, полный боли стон, в котором проскальзывают жалобные, чуть безумные нотки, и лишь спустя мгновение понимает, что исходит он от него. Магнус продолжает звать его по имени, интонации в его голосе испуганные и немного истеричные, и вой Алека переходит в смех. Жуткий, болезненный звук, прерываемый большими, судорожными глотками воздуха, которым он все никак не может надышаться.  
  
Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться, выровнять дыхание. Магнус продолжает обнимать его, терпеливо ожидая, когда Алек возьмет себя в руки.  
  
\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, - выдыхает он, наконец, обмякая в руках Магнуса, внезапно ощущая себя обессиленным и истощенным до предела.  
  
И он рассказывает Магнусу _все_.  


________________________________________

  
  
**(0)**  
  
Первое, что Алек слышит, когда просыпается, - это голос Бейонсе.  
  
Он не в состоянии шевельнутся. Его сердце замирает, когда он слышит ругательства Магнуса, а затем звонок прекращается.  
  
\- Александр.  
  
Голос Магнуса тихий и настойчивый, так что спустя мгновение Алек все же чуть поворачивается в его сторону.  
  
\- Посмотри на часы.  
  
Он не понимает, почему Магнус просит его об этом, это не входит в обычный сценарий. Но он делает, как ему велят, и переводит взгляд на часы в другом конце комнаты.  
  
Девять утра.  
  
О.  
  
_О._  
  
\- Так и знал, что надо было сменить мелодию, - бормочет Магнус скорее себе, чем Алеку. – Прости, милый. Все хорошо, все в порядке.  
  
Ладони Магнуса аккуратно вытирают его щеки. Черт, Алек даже не заметил, что плачет, так был подавлен мыслью, что до сих пор находится во временной петле.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он, глядя Магнусу в глаза. Он должен это сказать. Он должен говорить это каждый божий день, на случай если это будет их последний день вместе. Ему нужно, чтобы Магнус это слышал, чтобы он больше никогда об этом не забывал.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Алек моргает.  
  
\- Ты что… - Хмурится он. – Ты что, _Звёздные Войны_ мне сейчас процитировал?  
  
Магнус ухмыляется и запускает пальцы в его челку, отбрасывая ее назад.  
  
\- Я знал, что воскресные кино-марафоны рано или поздно принесут свои плоды.  
  
Алек открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но снова закрывает его, так и не найдя, что ответить.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр.  
  
Он впервые слышит от него эти слова.  
  
Магнус улыбается – робко и искренне. _Почти_ застенчиво, словно не уверен, что его признанию рады. Словно не привык говорить эти слова в ответ.  
  
Вот теперь Алек точно уверен, что заклинание разрушено, что это новый день. И каким он будет, зависит не от злого рока, а от их собственных действий.  
  
Алек клянется себе, что не потратит его напрасно.  
  
Ни этот, и ни один другой из тех, что еще будут у них впереди.

**Author's Note:**

> * небоскрёб корпорации Chrysler в восточной части Манхэттена высотой 320м (77 этажей), символ Нью-Йорка.


End file.
